False Illusions of Happiness
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Well, it's the GenJames fic I promised. AU. James and Lily have a huge fight before their wedding and split up. James seeks comfort in Gen. Oh, my!
1. Broken

Title: False Illusions of Happiness

Summary: Well, it's the Gen/James fic I promised. AU. James and Lily have a huge fight before their wedding and split up. James seeks comfort in Gen. Oh, my!

Hey, you guys wanted it. So, don't blame me. Oh, joy. This will be fun.

Chapter 1: Broken

It was the rehearsal dinner for James and Lily's wedding and everything, so far, had gone off without a hitch. Gen, Sirius and Remus were seated together, each hoping nothing would go wrong with the wedding the next morning. "I hope this goes right." Gen sighed, sipping on her glass of red wine. "I mean, honestly, all they've been through."

"I know what you mean." Sirius smirked. "They belong together."

"Unlike you and me." Gen smiled.

Sirius started to sulk. Remus sighed and muttered, "Gen, do you have to be wickedly evil all the time?"

"Yes, yes I do. And you know you love it. Admit it."

Remus opened his mouth to answer, but shut it as Lily brushed past them, crying. "Lily?"

"James? What did you do?" Gen asked as he joined them, looking shaken.

"I screwed up. That's what I did." he muttered, hanging his head.

Gen sighed and followed after Lily while Remus and Sirius tried to console James. "Lily? What happened?"

"That arrogant prude!" she sobbed, clinging to Gen. "He's so damn selfish!"

"What did he do?" Gen cooed softly.

"I – I don't want to talk about it." Lily sniffled. "But thanks."

"No problem." Gen smiled meekly, not sure what she was being thanked for. "Do you want to try to work it out with him?"

"I want to go home." Lily sighed.

"OK, I'll go with you."

"Thanks." Lily murmured again. "I'd rather go by myself, though."

"OK." Gen sighed. She stuck her head in the reception hall long enough to tell the boys they were going home and Disapparated after Lily left.

Later that night, as she was getting ready for bed, there was a knock on her door. Sighing, she wrapped her robe tighter around her and opened the door, preparing a quick verbal assault for Sirius.

But it wasn't Sirius. It was James. "Can I come in?" he muttered, looking sheepish.

"Uh, sure." she muttered, moving aside so he could make his way to the living room. "What's the matter?"

"I," he began, flopping down on the couch, "am the world's biggest arse."

"Yes, you are." Gen smiled. "And I think it's high time you realized this. But you really shouldn't be telling me. You should be telling Lily."

"Lily doesn't want anything to do with me." he sighed, frowning.

Gen hesitated, then sat down next to him. "She will. Just give her some time." she murmured, placing her hand on his arm.

"I don't think there's enough time to give her."

"Oh, James." It was Gen's turn to sigh. "Listen, I'm always here if you need me. And you can stay here tonight if you need to."

James smiled softly and muttered a tired thanks. "I appreciate it, Moore."

"No problem. I'm going to go to bed, OK?" she said, standing and stretching.

"Night." he muttered, stretching out on the couch.

"Good night."


	2. A Nice Sight to Wake Up To

False Illusions of Happiness

OK, I'm sorry, guys. I've got to do it! (smirks) It's a bit short, but, well, it kind of sets the mood. And I think I've given at least one person a new favorite quote.

Chapter 2: A Nice Sight to Wake Up To

Gen awoke the next morning completely forgetting James had spent the night. But remembering as soon as she opened the bathroom door. "James!" she gaped.

"Morning, Gen." he muttered, combing his hair.

"You're naked! In my bathroom!"

"Huh?" James asked, turning his head to comb the other side of his hair.

"You're naked... in my bathroom!" she repeated weakly.

"I'm not naked." he said, pointing to the towel around his waist. He smirked when he caught the look on her face in the mirror. "What?" he asked.

She looked away, blushing slightly. "Nothing." she murmured.

He continued to smirk as she headed out, shutting the door swiftly behind her.

"Engaged to my best friend and YOU'RE NAKED IN MY BATHROOM!" she shouted.

"I'M NOT NAKED!" he called back. "Besides, you told me I could stay here!"

"I didn't think – oh, nevermind!" she fussed, heading into the kitchen. "Stupid sexy naked James!"

"Someone say my name?" he grinned, heading into the kitchen, fully dressed now.

"Uh, shouldn't you be... patching things up with Lily?" she asked, looking away from him.

"I doubt she'd want to talk to me this morning." James muttered, dropping his lighthearted tone. "Besides, it's a bit early, isn't it? She's probably still in bed."

"Hmm... you're probably right about that." Gen sighed.

"What, don't want me around?" James asked, looking hurt. "Fine, be that way, Moore!"

"I didn't say that!" Gen said quickly, starting to blush again.

James started to chuckle. "I'm just playing, Gen."

Gen sighed heavily and muttered, "Sure didn't sound like it."

James grinned and asked in a casual tone, "You fancy me?"

"I – uh – erm -- "

"I'll take that as a maybe." James chuckled, knowing that it was a yes, but not wanting to further embarrass her.


	3. Musings

False Illusions of Happiness

IN MY BATHROOM! This is turning out to be much, much more fun than I originally expected. (can't wait until this later chapter I have planned).

Chapter 3: Musings

James left shortly after the little "naked in my bathroom" deal to try to talk to Lily. Gen sighed, sank down onto the couch and grabbed the pillow nearest to her. "I hope this works out between them." she murmured to herself, hugging the pillow.

"I don't know why I had such a fit." she muttered, dropping the pillow and heading into the kitchen. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

'But, it's different now.' a little voice in her head told her. 'He's no longer a free man.'

"Oh, shut up!" Gen muttered angrily. "I haven't got time to listen to little voices in my head. Or, to fuss at them."

She headed into her bedroom and pondered whether or not to get out the dress she was supposed to wear to the wedding this morning. Or whether it would be smarter to forget there was a wedding even supposed to take place. Lily did seem awfully upset the day before.

"I wonder what they were arguing about, anyway." she pondered, grabbing her brush. "I mean, what's so bad that Lily would want to call off the wedding?"

'It's none of your business.'

"Right, none of my business. But I'm sure Sirius has made it his."

James showed back up a little after lunch. "Didn't go so well?" Gen asked softly. He shook his head. "Aw, James. I'm really sorry."

"It's my fault." he muttered. "Don't be."

"James, I – do you think I could talk to her?"

"No, I don't think you could." he sighed. "But thanks for the offer."

Gen was quiet for a little while, then, she asked, "What are you two bickering about? I mean, you don't have to tell me. It's not really my business."

James smiled appreciatively at her and said, "I said something, and she took it way out of context."

"Oh?" Gen asked. "James, you always say things you don't mean."

"I know! And she should know that by now!"

Gen smiled despite herself. "Well, then, you deserve someone who knows how you like to joke around like you do, don't you?" she asked, clamping her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, it – it just slipped out."

"Someone like you?" James chuckled nervously.

Gen blushed deeply and looked away. "I didn't say that."

"Yes, you do. Well, you implied it." James leaned smugly against the back of the couch. "Did you not?"

"I – uh – think I did." she chuckled nervously. "Didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. Look, Gen, if things don't turn out between myself and Lily, then, I might give you a shot."

"Oh, goody." Gen muttered sarcastically. "Second choice."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." she giggled.


	4. The Influence of Ice Cream

False Illusions of Happiness

I shall, I shall, don't worry. James is almost as cruel as Sirius. Of course, he didn't mean it, but, still, to say THAT!

WARNING: ICE CREAM DEAD AHEAD! AND AWKWARDNESS! DON'T FORGET THAT!

Chapter 4: The Influence of Ice Cream

James was starting to get all moody and irritable late that afternoon. Gen sighed heavily and headed into the kitchen, wondering why on earth James wanted to stay with her, of all people. She grabbed a couple of spoons and a carton of ice cream and headed back in the living room, thrusting a spoon in James's hand.

"What?" James muttered, glancing at her curiously.

She said nothing. She sat down next to him, opened the ice cream and started to eat. James grinned and and helped himself.

"Thanks." he muttered after a little while. "No one else would probably do this."

"No problem. Ice cream is anyone's best friend when they're upset."

"You're the best, Gen." James chuckled. "Have I ever told you I love ya?"

"Only when we won at Quidditch." she smiled.

James shook his head. "No, I told you more than that." he laughed.

"Oh. Well, then, let me correct myself. You only meant it after we won at Quidditch."

They said nothing more until after they finished off the ice cream. "Damn." James muttered. "We ate it all."

"Whoops." Gen giggled. "Didn't mean for that to happen."

"Me neither."

"We're awful."

James chuckled sheepishly and realized how close Gen was sitting. "Uh, Gen?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." she murmured. She got up and headed into the kitchen, tossing the spoons in the sink and the empty ice cream carton in the trash.

"You know what?" James asked, heading into the kitchen. "We should totally do that more often."

"What, makes pigs of ourselves?" Gen asked, suppressing a giggle.

"Yeah." James smirked. "It's fun. And you're far better company than Sirius or Remus."

"Um, thanks." Gen sighed, not sure whether or not that was a compliment.

"No problem." James grinned. He headed back into the living room and called, "Oh, and, uh, if I start getting annoying, you can just kick me out. I'll understand."

Gen started to laugh. "But I love your annoyingness."

"So, I'm safe here?"

"Of course."


	5. Too Much

False Illusions of Happiness

OK, I will promise to try to not let anything bad happen. The key word being try. And more awkwardness! YAY!

Chapter 5: Too Much

Gen was starting to feel a bit put off. Sure, she had told James she'd be there whenever he needed her and he could always crash on her couch if need be, but this was too much!

And the whole "naked in my bathroom" thing didn't help much.

But she couldn't bring herself to tell him to leave. James was getting the feeling, though, that she didn't want him around.

"You hate me!" he wailed one afternoon clear out of the blue.

"Do what now?" she asked, startled.

"You don't want me around!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You were thinking it!" James sobbed. "All women hate me!" he sniffled.

Gen, still a bit bewildered, put her arm around his shoulders. "I was thinking it, but you're my friend. I could never hate you." She giggled, and added, "I know you're faking it. You always come on a little too much."

"Damn." James grinned. "Lily's easier to play than you are."

Gen chuckled weakly, not sure if that was a good thing or not. "Um, OK." she smiled. "Whatever you say."

James grinned a little more, looking like the cat that had caught the canary and said, "You're more fun than Lily. And Sirius, for that matter."

"I know you better than those two." she smirked.

"And I love ya for it."

"Please, not that again!" Gen giggled.

James frowned, muttering something about Sirius being right. "You do spoil everyone's fun!" He suddenly smirked, then pounced, tickling her into submission. 

"Why I ever let you know I'm ticklish is beyond me!" she shrieked.

"Because you like being tickled." James laughed.

"I do not!" she giggled, trying to push him off of her.

They suddenly both stopped laughing. "Gen, has it gotten awkward in here, or is it just me?"

"Yeah, it's awkward." she muttered. "Listen, uh, I was going to head to Diagon Alley later. Do you want to go too?" she asked sheepishly.

"No, no, I think I'll stay here." he muttered. "Uh..."

Gen glanced at him curiously. James Potter never, well, hardly ever, stammered. Or said 'Uh, erm, um,' or anything like that. "I need to go." she sighed, wriggling out from under him. "I'll be back soon."

"OK." he muttered. "Oh, and Gen?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

Gen, wondering why he said that, of all things, nodded. Then, after hesitating, she brushed a quick kiss against his cheek.


	6. Stuck in the Middle

False Illusions of Happiness

I love awkwardness! It's so fun! And James! Being wickedly nervous. It's so cute! Cuddly Potter.

Chapter 6: Stuck in the Middle

Gen sighed heavily, finding herself in the middle of Lily and James's argument. Lily, being her best friend, wanted Gen to stick up for her. She argued that James had Sirius and Remus to back him up.

On the other hand, James was also a really close friend. And he was unofficially living in her living room.

"Lily, I really don't want to get into this." Gen chuckled weakly as Lily sat down next to her at the ice cream parlour.

"Please, Gen? No one will stick up for me!" Lily pleaded. "You know how arrogant James can be!"

"Yeah, but this is what this is all about?"

"No!"

"Then what is this about?"

Lily sniffled and shook her head. "Why does that matter?"

"It makes it a lot easier for me." Gen smiled. "IF I do decide to join sides, which, right now, I don't think I will."

"Gen!" Lily whined in a very un-Lilyish manner. "Please!"

"No, I'm sorry. Not jeopardizing my friendship with either of you. Why don't you get Marci or Celeste to side with you?"

"Because you're the most influential! You can actually exercise control over James! He listens to you!"

Gen raised an eyebrow and asked, "So, you want me to help you get James to listen to you?"

"No, I want you to tell him to stop being a sexist git!"

Gen started to laugh. "OK, I think I can do that. As soon as I get home. And I'll owl you and tell you how it went, OK?"

"OK!"

As soon as Gen got home, she regretted inadvertently siding with Lily. James and Sirius were giving her sweet and innocent looks as soon as she stepped foot inside. "What?" she asked nervously.

"Gwendolyn, my dearest female friend, do me a favor?" James began.

"Oooh, no. I'm not taking sides! Besides, Lily has already tried to wrangle me to her side."

"But, but, but! We have Remus!" James shouted, knowing her one weak point.

Gen swore and glared at James. "No, I won't take sides, James. But I do have a message to deliver from one Lily Evans."

"And that would be?" James asked sweetly.

"She says that you need to stop being a sexist git. Her words, not mine." She headed upstairs, not wanting to be annoyed by James and Sirius.


	7. A Hidden Motive?

False Illusions of Happiness

I will. I'm leading up to a big fight between Lily and James and Gen, maybe Sirius and/or Remus, too, will be caught in the middle.

Chapter 7: A Hidden Motive?

"Oh, Remus." Gen sighed, flopping down on his couch. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"How so?" he asked, a bemused expression on his face.

"I've gotten myself caught up in this mess."

"You shouldn't have."

"But – I can't say no to James!" she argued. "I mean, what would you have done if he had shown up at your house in the middle of the night, distraught?"

Remus considered this for a moment before saying, "Probably the same thing you did."

"Thank you!"

Remus shook his head, thinking her kindness towards James might one day go too far. "Are you sure he's not staying with you to make Lily jealous?"

"Lily? Jealous? Of me? Remus, I don't see that happening."

"Actually," he muttered, shoving her legs off the couch so he could sit down, "yeah, I could. Right now she's upset with him, so, she'd probably be jealous of any woman he came in contact with."

Gen raised her eyebrows in confusion and flung her legs onto his lap. "Really, now? So, you're saying I should kick him out for my own safety and the sake of my friendship with Lily?"

Remus sighed. "Gen, I can't really tell you what to do. Either way, one of them won't be too happy with you."

Gen groaned, looking as though she considered hiding out at Remus's until this whole thing blew over. "I don't want either of them mad at me." she murmured, looking at the floor.

"Who would be most likely to forgive you?" Remus asked softly.

"James." Gen replied without hesitation.

"Then maybe you might better side with Lily, if he'll forgive you."

"But that's the thing! I don't want to side with anyone!"

"Well, if you have to." Remus said, correcting himself.

"Thanks." she smiled weakly. "I guess I need to get home before James destroys it."

"OK." Remus chuckled. "Take care."

"And you." she smiled.


	8. A Little Chat Between Friends

False Illusions of Happiness

But wouldn't Lily kill her if she sided with James? And I love Gen/Remus moments. So sweet.

Chapter 8: A Little Chat Between Friends

"Gen, can I talk to you for a second?" James asked meekly.

"Sure." Gen muttered, glancing at him, wondering what on earth he would want to talk to her about. She sank down next to him on the couch.

"Gwennie, I appreciate what you've done for me, but, I think I'm going to go stay at Sirius's. I mean, no offense, but you're not my favorite roommate."

Gen, however, took offense to it. "Oh, OK." she sighed.

James frowned. Gen wasn't the best roommate, though. That was a fact. "I'm sorry, Gen."

"It's OK, no problem." she said with a false smile. She was just getting used to James's company and was starting to enjoy it.

"You mean it?" James asked. She nodded. "Aw, come here." he grinned, pulling her into a big hug. "Mmm, I'm going to have to steal your shampoo before I go."

"No you're not. I'll fight to the death for my shampoo." she murmured, resting her head against his chest.

"I hate to say it," James sighed, "but you're more lovable than Lily."

"Really?" Gen asked casually. "I am?"

"Mm-hmm. She won't let me hold her like this."

Gen said nothing. Why was he telling her this? And why should she care? "Hey, you reckon we should enjoy your last night here?" she asked timidly, trying to break the silence.

"Like how?"

"Like... this!" she squealed, smacking him around the head with a pillow, sending feathers everywhere.

"You bitch!" he laughed, coughing up feathers. He grabbed the nearest pillow and walloped her with it.

"You man-whore!" she giggled.

Feathers were flying every which way, and they were laughing at each other, only stopping once to repair James's glasses. "OK, OK." he laughed, tapping his glasses with his wand. "I think that's enough."

Gen started pulling feathers out of her hair, grinning. "Fine by me."

James yawned and flopped down on the couch. "Pillow fights are very tiring. Why hasn't anyone told me that?"

Gen shrugged. "I don't know. They don't tire me out."

"You have endless energy, though." James pointed out. "Unlike me. I'm a tired, old man." he joked.

Gen giggled and flopped down next to him. "You're younger than me, so shut up."

"Oh, yeah!" James muttered, completely forgetting their age difference.

She rolled her eyes. "You're so thick."

"I sure am."


	9. Women

False Illusions of Happiness

I'm starting to adore Gen/James, though, not as much as Gen/Remus

Chapter 9: Women

"So, you honestly think Moore's better company than I am?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"I didn't say that!" James said swiftly. "Although, she's the only one who'd eat ice cream with me."

Sirius frowned, not too pleased his best mate had chosen the object of his heart's desire to be roomies with.

"Sirius, nothing happened, OK?" James muttered, not wanting to tell Sirius about the whole bathroom incident.

"OK..." Sirius muttered, looking as though he didn't believe him.

"Sirius," James sighed, rolling his eyes. "Why would I sleep with her? And don't tell me that's not what you're thinking."

Sirius shrugged. "Because she fancies you? And she's rather crafty."

"That she is." Jame snickered. "But trust me, Sirius."

Sirius looked as though he felt he could not trust James, but nodded. "Didn't take too kindly to you coming to stay with me, did she?"

"Gen takes kindly to nothing." James said with a grin.

"Nothing involving me, anyway." Sirius chuckled. "Really hates me, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does." James muttered, wanting to get off the subject of Gen. But he couldn't think of anything besides Lily to switch the subject to. "I have bad luck with women, don't I?"

"Yeah, you do. But better than me." Sirius said with a weak chuckle. "Gen hates my guts. I must have insulted her in a past life or something."

"I'm not even sure what I did to upset Lily. I mean, I was just being myself."

"Probably pre-wedding stress getting to her. She'll come around."

"You're right. Though how soon, I'm not sure." James frowned. Then he started to laugh. "The more I think about it, the more I think you and Gen belong together. I mean, you both have the amazing ability to pine over someone who doesn't want you."

"Yes, yes we do." Sirius said, finding himself laughing, too. "I think she's better at it than I am."

"I think she is, too." James snickered. "I mean, she's fancied Moony since, what? Our fourth year?"

"I thought it was fifth." Sirius shrugged. "Oh, well. As long as we all agree we're hopeless when it comes to love."

"Agreed."


	10. Unexpected

False Illusions of Happiness

Glad someone pays attention to my running gags. 

Chapter 10: Unexpected

Gen sighed heavily and flopped down on the couch. "Who knew it would be so lonely here without James's company?" she asked herself.

She groaned weakly and closed her eyes for a second or two. "I could be doing a million other things than laying here." she grumbled to herself, forcing herself to get up.

Before she could decide on which one of the million other things she could be doing, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Gen." Lily said, smiling innocently. Splitting up with James was not suiting her well, though. She had obviously not been sleeping well.

"Hey, Lily." Gen murmured. She smiled softly and led Lily to the living room. "You looking for James?"

"As as matter of fact, I am. I was going to apologize."

"So sorry, Lily. He left to go stay with Sirius. Something about me being a bad roommate or something."

Lily looked as though that hurt her more than it hurt Gen and said, "But you're not!" Gen nodded in agreement. "So, he went to Sirius's?" she asked, sounding a bit relieved.

Gen raised an eyebrow. "Yes, he did."

"OK, thanks." Lily muttered. "I'll see you around, Gen."

"See you." Gen giggled nervously. After she left, Gen wondered if Remus was right when he said Lily was jealous of her for allowing James to stay with her. She brushed it off.

James loved Lily, not Gen. And he'd never mean to use her to make Lily jealous. 'Or am I just telling myself that?' Gen thought to herself. 'Naw, it's true.'

"I just hope nothing goes wrong." Gen sighed. "And Sirius stays out of it. Knowing him, he'll make it worse."

'But, well, having James stay here some more, that might be enjoyable.'

Gen shook her head fiercely. James and Lily were going to get back together and everything would be right with the world... she hoped.


	11. Just Need Some Company

False Illusions of Happiness

OK, I'm officially creeped out now. Someone's got a direct link to my brain, it seems. And, of course Gen's jealous! MWHAHAHA! I mean (cough) uh, question. If I wrote a fic explaining why and how Gen joined the Dark Side, would anyone read it?

Chapter 11: Just Need Some Company

Gen lay stretched out on her couch, lost in that twilight between awake and asleep. She yawned, hoping that James and Lily had worked things out. As she nearly dozed off, a quick knock on her door told her otherwise.

"Hey, Gen." James said weakly. "Can we be roomies again?"

"Sure thing. Um, what happened?" she asked softly, leading him into the living room.

"Oh, Lily stopped by Sirius's. She said she wanted to apologize. And I apologized, too." James said, sinking down on the couch. "But, then, Sirius butted in."

'That explains coming here.' Gen thought. "Go on." she murmured, patting him reassuringly on the arm.

"he said she was wrong for apologizing, since it was all my fault, anyway. She told him not to butt in and it was none of his business and she got mad at me for telling him all this anyway. And then she got started on you."

"Me?" Gen asked. "What did I do?"

James smiled sourly and said, "She told me I had no right coming over here while we were arguing. Said you could have just led me on."

"But I didn't." Gen scoffed.

"I know you didn't. Finished by saying she never wanted to speak to me again since I'm an arrogant, whore-mongering, and those being her exact words too, selfish bastard."

"Whore-mongering?" Gen asked, giggling. "Didn't know that was in her vocabulary."

"Me either." James muttered, sighing sadly. "I suppose me and your couch shall have to become fast friends."

"I suppose so." Gen said, sighing, too. "Well, if you'll be alright..." she broke off. She had wanted to go to bed, but James looked as though he could use some company. "Oh, fine, I'll stay here."

"Thank you." he said softly. He hesitated, then leaned over and kissed her deeply. "I appreciate it." he murmured.

"No problem." she said breathlessly. "Of course that's not really what I meant by being here for you."

"Made me feeling better." he said, grinning to himself. He leaned over rested his head on her shoulder. "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean you're a bad roommate."

"You're just saying that." she giggled.

"No. You're great company. And a rather fine kisser if I may say so myself."

Gen felt herself blushing. "Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome." he smiled.


	12. A Mistake?

False Illusions of Happiness

Oh, man. My dream last night totally inspired me to write this. It's about as risk-ay as I'll ever do, though :)

Chapter 12: A Mistake?

Gen awoke the next morning and stretched. "Morning Gen." James yawned.

"Morning James." she murmured. Then she sat bolt upright. "JAMES!"

"Yeah." he chuckled. "Why so shocked?"

"We didn't...?"

"We did." he replied casually.

"Me – and you – not me and Remus – or you and Lily – in my bed?" she asked weakly.

"Sentences, Gen, sentences. And it was on the couch, actually." Gen groaned weakly and flopped back on her pillow. "Hey, you wanted to!"

He glanced at her, trying not to grin. She smiled weakly and said, "Sorry, but, it's a bit of a shock to wake up next to one of your best friends."

"Oh, but you wouldn't mind if it were Remus?" James asked.

She blushed. "Did I say that?"

"You may have." he smirked, brushing her hair out of her face. "But, don't worry about it. No one's gotta know."

"Oh, you're damn right they don't!"

"God, was I THAT bad?" James asked in a mocking tone.

Gen frowned at him, then giggled despite herself. "No, it's not you... per se... it's just, I'm sure Lily'll kill me... and Sirius'll tear you apart."

James started to laugh. "And he'll congratulate me while doing so."

Gen smiled. "I'm sure he would. But Lily would flat out murder me." And she didn't even want to think about how Remus would react.

James gave her a lopsided grin. "You aren't mad at me, are you?"

"What? No! I couldn't be!"

"Good." James smirked. "Because I think I love you."


	13. Small Talk

False Illusions of Happiness

Oh, yes, my mind is a terrible, barren wasteland. I thought it was a rather sweet moment between the two of them. He, being serious, well, not so serious, and her. Well, not being as Gen-ish as usual. :)

Chapter 13: Small Talk

James glanced at Gen, who was being more quiet and reserved around him than usual and grinned. "You know, Moore, if we had a child, that would be something."

"Why so?" she asked, trying not to grin.

"Amazing Quidditch abilities and, well, our natural smarts. And your bi-polarness."

Gen started to laugh. "Oh, and your scruffy hair."

James grinned and shook his head. "No, my hair is unmanageable."

"And that's the point." Gen sighed. "I love your hair, even though it is like that."

"And why would that be?" James asked, tilting his head and gazing at her. She shrugged casually. He smirked, enjoying her speechlessness. "Listen at us, talking about hair and whatnot."

"It's small talk, but a very odd subject of small talk." she giggled. He entwined his fingers in hers and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"You talk too much. You know that, right?"

"Funny, I've been told off by people who claim they can't get two words out of me." she said with a small smile.

James shook his head. "I've never known you to be quiet."

"I can be very quiet!" she argued.

"No, you can't." he murmured, brushing a kiss against her lips.

"Don't you feel... oh, I don't know... just the teeniest bit wrong?" Gen asked.

"Of course, but, I think Lily's never going to speak to me again, so..." he trailed off.

"So you wanna shack up with me?" Gen asked, sounding and looking hurt.

"No, that's not how I meant that! But, yeah, you are a very good distraction." he chuckled. "And I didn't mean THAT like that either." he added quickly.

"I'm sure you didn't." she said softly.

"I'm sorry." he muttered.

"It's OK." she shrugged. "Just be glad you're you and it's so damn hard for me to get mad at you. And Remus." she giggled.

"Me and Remus." he frowned. "What about Sirius?"

She looked as though she would enjoy hitting him at that moment but restrained herself. "He can only get away with... well, nothing really."

James felt pretty good about the fact that he could get away with anything when it came to Gen. "I love you, Gen." he murmured. "And I mean it!" he chuckled.


	14. Shouting Matches

False Illusions of Happiness

I haven't decided if she's going to get pregnant with James's child, but, if she does, she'll probably lose it.

Chapter 14: Shouting Matches

Sirius bounded up the stairs leading to Gen's loft two at a time, following by Remus, who was frowning and mad at Sirius for bringing him along. "Sirius, why do you have to be so protective of her? It's not like she's going to sleep with James or something."

"Well I don't like the fact that he's there with her at all!" Sirius shot back.

Remus merely rolled his eyes, wondering why Sirius was acting so jealous as of late. Sirius tried to regain his composure as he knocked on the door. "I don't think she's home, mate." Remus muttered after a few minutes passed with no answer.

"Where else would she be?" Sirius asked, glaring at the door.

At that point in time, Gen finally managed to get to the door, grinning sheepishly. "Hey, Remus." she smiled innocently. "Sirius." she added.

"Hey, Gen." Remus smiled. "Please tell Sirius you won't wind up molesting James or something."

"No, it's the other way around." she giggled. Then recoiled, realizing her big mouth was about to get her in big trouble.

"I TOLD you, Remus! POTTER!" Sirius shouted, brushing past Gen and into the loft.

Gen turned her gaze to Remus, who was shaking his head in disbelief. "I thought you knew better than that, Gen."

"I do, Remus!" she sniffled. "But he – and I -- " Gen trailed off, trying not to cry.

"I know you feel sorry for him, Gen, but sleeping with him?" She stammered weakly, tears spilling down her face. Remus sighed heavily, hating to upset her. "Gen..." he began. "I'm sorry... but it's true."

"I know." she sniffled.

"Come on, let's go break up that fight in there." Remus said, brushing past her into the loft.

Sirius was glaring at James, who was glaring back. "Gen can sleep with whomever she pleases." James snapped. "You've got no right to tell her who and who she can't sleep with!"

"Yeah, but you're engaged, James!" Sirius snapped. "And besides, you don't care about her!"

"I might, you don't know!" James pointed out. "SHE doesn't care about YOU! And you're just mad about that!"

Remus grabbed Sirius and drug him away from James, while Gen snatched James's wand away from him. "You guys are both right, now shut up before everyone within ten blocks hears you!" Remus hissed.

Sirius continued to glare at James. "He shouldn't have -- "

"I know he shouldn't have." Remus muttered. "But that's over and done with. So drop it!"

Sirius managed to break free of Remus's grasp and stalked out the door without another glance at Gen.

"Think he'll forget it?" James asked casually.

"I doubt that."


	15. So, Lily's Heard

False Illusions of Happiness

(cough) You wanna support Remus. I mean, uh, yes, yes I am crazy. And Gen going to the dark side is a whole 'nother fic entirely.

Chapter 15: So, Lily's Heard

Gen sank down on the couch after Remus and Sirius left, her head in her hands. James sat down next to her, patting her reassuringly on the arm. He was, however, at a lost of words. "What are we going to do?" she finally choked.

"I don't know." he murmured, taking her hand. "But, knowing Sirius, he's going to blab to anyone and everyone."

She squeezed his hand and muttered, "But most people know we'd probably wouldn't... I doubt they'd believe him." she sighed, trying to convince herself.

"Yeah." he said softly, brushing her hair out of her face. "This is all my fault, Gen. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." she said with a small smile.

"Yeah, it is." he muttered. "You know what? I think I'll just go stay at The Three Broomsticks, keep us both out of trouble."

She looked as though she did not want him to leave, but nodded. "Yeah, so, hopefully, no one can say anything went on between us."

He smiled softly and brushed a gentle kiss against her lips. Before he could go, there was a knock at the door. "Again?" he asked, hoping it wasn't Sirius.

She frowned and strode over to the door, timidly opening it. "Lily? Hey, how's it going?"

"You know how it's going!" Lily shrieked. "Now where is that bastard, Potter?"

Gen had no time to shout a warning to James. Lily strode past her into the living room and slapped him as hard as she could. "How dare you?" she asked in a venomous whisper. "How dare you take advantage of her?"

James stared at her, completely confused. "What? You're sticking up for Gen?" he stammered.

"Of course I am!" Lily said, glaring at him. "I didn't think you would do such a thing! Especially to her!" With that, she slapped him again.

"Lily, let me explain..."

Gen was standing behind Lily, shaking her head. If James tried to explain, he'd probably make it worse. "Lily," Gen began softly.

But Lily ignored her. "See? This is EXACTLY why I decided not to marry you! You're an arrogant, pig-headed jerk who only cares about one thing!"

James looked deeply upset by that as she stormed back out. "Wow, that was... something..."

"I'm sorry, James." Gen said softly. "I really am."

"It's fine." he grumbled, rubbing his face, which was starting to sting. "Although I am a bit mad at you for not letting me explain."

"You know how much worse it would have gotten if you did?"

"Yeah, you're right." he sighed, flopping back down on the couch. "Looks like I can stay here after all."


	16. Bickering

False Illusions of Happiness

Ah, I know, poor Potter!

Chapter 16: Bickering

"I can't believe you're still letting him stay with you!" Lily stormed, glaring at Gen, who merely shrugged.

"Lily, you broke his heart. He needs someone right now." Gen said softly. "But, yeah, not – not in that way."

Lily frowned at her. "Gen, I can't... believe you'd do that."

"I can't believe I did that!" Gen shot back, also frowning. "Lily, please, don't be mad at me. I couldn't... he was so upset."

"Damn your compassionate nature!" Lily groaned. "Well, towards James, anyway."

Gen sighed softly. "How do you think I feel?" she asked.

"Pretty satisfied, I would think!"

Gen groaned. "Well, yes, but that's not what I meant!"

"Well, what did you mean, then?" Lily asked, her hands on her hips.

Gen really could not understand that Lily did not know what she meant. She blushed a pale pink before muttering something in which all Lily understood was "Remus."

Lily gave her a satisfied smile and said, "Well, then, Gen. Looks like you've blown your chance with Lupin, doesn't it?"

Gen continued to frown, wondering why on earth Lily had taken up for her a few hours ago and now she was berating her as though her life depended on it. Lily was continuing her rant, but Gen was not paying her any mind. Had she lost Remus? Of course not, she never HAD him in the first place.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lily asked, the faint ghost of a smile on her face.

"No." Gen answered honestly.

Lily sighed. She really couldn't be as mad at Gen as she could be at James. "I'll tell you what. Kick Potter out of your house and I'll get Lupin for you."

Gen shook her head. "Two things wrong with that. One, I can't make James leave. Two, there's no way you could talk Remus into dating me."

"I could try!" Lily giggled.

"So, you're not mad at me, anymore?"

"Oh, no. But if you sleep with him again, I'll never speak to you!" Lily said threateningly.

"Yes'm." Gen smiled, heading out the door. Behind her, she called, "If Remus says no, Potter's staying with me!"

"He won't say no! I assure you!"


	17. James is so Difficult

False Illusions of Happiness

Gasp! How dare you root for James over Reme?

Chapter 17: James is so Difficult

"Where've you been?" James asked as Gen shut the door behind her.

"Around." she said with a shrug.

"Around?" he repeated.

She nodded and tossed her cloak on the back of the couch. "Yes, around. Not a crime to go meandering around at night, is it?"

"Well, no," he began, gazing at her curiously, "but, Gen, isn't not safe."

"I can take care of myself, James." Gen replied coolly. James gave a look that clearly said he didn't think so. She sighed weakly. "James... I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't." James told her, trying to suppress a laugh. He was stretched out on the couch, now eying her warily.

"Yes, I can!" she said, her hands now resting on her hips.

"Hey, let's not argue right now." he muttered.

"Well, what do you propose we do right now?" she asked curiously, but sort of dreading his answer.

Thankfully for her, he shrugged. "But, man, my arse is getting sore from this couch."

She giggled. "Say, James?" she began innocently. When he had her attention, she continued, "James, do you think Lily will ever forgive you? I mean... she's forgiven me."

"Yeah, well, you two have always been rather close and she, frankly, hates my guts."

"No, she doesn't." Gen smiled.

"Ah, yes, yes she does." James countered. "Did you see how pissed she was at me?"

Gen scoffed. "She'll get over it."

"No, she won't!"

Gen rolled her eyes. She had to agree with Lily on the point that James loved being difficult. "Whatever you say, Potter." she said with a yawn. "I'm going to bed."

"Can't I sleep in your bed? This couch has it out for me, I swear."

"No." Gen said sweetly, hoping Lily was having a nice long chat with Remus for her.


	18. Lily and Lupin

False Illusions of Happiness

Ugh, evil, wicked traitor! I KEEL YOU! XD Not really. I could never harm you.

Chapter 18: Lily and Lupin

It had begun to rain very lightly as Lily rapped gently against the front door of Remus's loft. "Come ON, Lupin. I know you're home!" she muttered, knocking louder this time.

"Lily? To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Remus asked, ushering her inside. "Sorry I didn't get to the door sooner."

"It's OK." she sighed. "I just needed to talk to you."

"Oh?" he asked, leading her into the small living room. "What about?"

Lily sighed, wondering how the best way to approach this would be. "Remus..." she began softly.

"Say no more." he sighed. "Gen, right?"

"Exactly." Lily said with a smile. "Remus, she loves you -- "

"I know she does." he muttered. "But what's in it for you?"

"Well... nothing really." Lily lied. The look on Remus's face was one of disbelief, so, she hurriedly added, "Oh, just one date won't kill you."

Remus managed a weak smile before saying, "Ah, no. But I don't want to chance it."

"Chance what?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." Remus muttered quickly, blushing a very pale pink.

"You fancy Gen! Admit it!" Lily squealed.

"OK, I might fancy her a little bit."

Lily was now smirking. "So? Why not date her? You two are so sweet together!"

"I don't want to get close to her just to wind up hurting her." Remus sighed.

Lily patted him on the arm and softly said, "Well, don't you think it's hurting her now, you not being with her?"

"Yeah, well, she can get over it. And I think I figured out what you're doing. You're trying to hook me up with Gen to get her away from James, aren't you?"

"Of course not! She promised she wouldn't sleep with him if I got you two together. THAT'S what I'm doing."

"I knew there was something in it for you." Remus groaned. "Why do you even care, anyway?"

"Because!" Lily sighed, her cheeks flushing pink. "I still love James and I was HOPING to get back together with him."


	19. Just Doesn't Listen

False Illusions of Happiness

The horror! The face-five upside the head! Lol, OK, I'll stop now.

Chapter 19: Just Doesn't Listen

It was one in the morning and James, tired of sleeping on the couch, bounded into Gen's room and dove on the bed. "What... do you want?" she asked, opening one eye halfway in a very lazy manner.

"Some company." he replied in a cute, innocent voice. "Maybe a shag or two."

She glared at him and shoved him off the bed. "You're not getting one from me." she muttered, rolling over and trying not to laugh at him. "Go shag Lily if you're so desperate."

"But you're much more fun!" James pleaded.

"Nope. Promised her I wouldn't shag you again."

"Why not?" James said, clearly pouting. "What's in it for you?"

"Remus." Gen replied shortly.

"She promised you Moony? That's an awful big promise to make, there, Gen."

"She promised she'd TRY." Gen snapped. "Which is a hell of a lot more than whatever the hell you think you're doing."

James frowned at her. "You're no fun when you're being mean to me! And I have the sneaking suspicion that you were thinking of Moony when we slept together!"

"So what if I was?" Gen snapped back.

"Are you as turned on as I am right now?" he asked her, grinning.

"Maybe." she laughed. "Maybe not."

"I'll take that as a yes." James grinning, brushing a swift kiss against her lips.

"You would." she murmured back. "Because you're rather perverted like that, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

She giggled. "James, you git, I said no shagging!" she squealed, shoving him off the bed again.

"And I said yes!" he laughed, trying to untangle himself from the blankets that had fallen with him.

"And I said you're a git!" she giggled. "Now get your ass back on that couch!"

"Yes'm." James sighed defeatedly. He drug himself back to the couch, grumbling.

"Good night!" she called, laughing.

"Same to you." James muttered, flopping onto the couch and breaking it.


	20. Bed Buddies

False Illusions of Happiness

You know, I was going to end it on this chapter, but, hell, let's keep going!

Chapter 20: Bed Buddies

"I can't believe you broke my couch." Gen groaned.

"I can't believe YOU didn't want to shag!" James countered, trying not to laugh at her.

"Well, actually, I did want a shag, but if you're going to be an immature git and break my couch, then, I suppose I could live without it."

"What, the shag or the couch?"

Gen glared at him and said, "The shag, you idiot."

"Well, just get a new couch and let's get to shagging!" James laughed. He grabbed her arm and said in a much more serious tone, "Ah, Gen, don't pout. It's just a couch, and I don't really care about just shagging."

She smiled. "I know you don't. But it's my damn couch!"

"It's just a couch!" James repeated. "And that means I get to sleep in your bed, does it not?"

"I suppose so." she sighed.

"Bed buddies!" James grinned, diving into her bed. He patted the space next to him. She glared at him before jumping on him. "Oof! What do you weigh, Gen?"

"None of your business." she smirked, crawling over him and curling up in a little ball under the blankets.

"But you're heavy!"

"So is your head!" came her muffled voice complete with an angry snap.

He frowned at her. "Fine, then. I'll just go to Sirius's!"

"Like I care!"

"Or I'll make you go to Sirius's!"

It worked. She peeked out from under the covers innocently and said in a very small voice, "You wouldn't... would you?"

"Oh, yeah, I would, Miss Moore." James said with a smirk. "You and Sirius would get along so well. And think of what your kids would look like!"

"I hate you, you know that, right?" she growled.

"Yes, I do. And I also know how ticklish you are!" he shouted, pouncing on her and tickling her unmercifully.

"You suck!" she shrieked, toppling off the bed, pulling him after her.

"But you still love me. At least more than you love Sirius." he grinned.

"But not as much as I love Remus."


	21. Discussing James

False Illusions of Happiness

Ah, love the definition of "plot". It's so true. And, ah, let's get Gen and James out of the loft for a little while, shall we?

Chapter 21: Discussing James

"Say, Gwendolyn, want to go to Diagon Alley with me?" James asked one morning, bounding into the kitchen as Gen sipped her coffee.

She glanced up. "Why? What's in Diagon Alley?"

"Stuff." James said with a grin.

"Stuff?" Gen repeated, looking as though she were bored with "stuff". "There's stuff here, James."

"But I need to get out! I'm like a friggin' puppy, Gen. I need to be out in the open, not cooped up in your loft with only you for entertainment!"

Gen looked highly insulted and refused to speak to him for the rest of the morning, even though he forced her to go to Diagon Alley with him.

But by lunchtime, she was talking again. Especially since he was going to buy her lunch. "So, James, why did you really want to come to Diagon Alley?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I guess I wanted to get out of the loft for a little while."

She nodded. "I know the feeling." She glanced around and spotted a very familiar someone. "Be right back." she smiled. "Hey, Remus." she smiled.

"Hey, Gwendolyn. What are you up to? I mean, usually, you'd prefer being in Hogsmeade than here."

"James drug me along." she scoffed, her fingers itching to brush a strand of hair out of his face.

"So, it's all James's fault, huh?" Remus asked, trying not to laugh.

"Basically." she smiled. "Yeah, it is."

"Yeah, James can be a bit of a git sometimes." Remus sighed.

Gen rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it."

Remus smiled softly and said, "I could tell you all about it, but it would probably take several days and I need to go. I'll see you around, Gwendolyn."

"OK." she sighed. 'Damn, he's so cute!' she thought, bounding back over to James.

"What did Lupin want?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing, we were just talking about you."

"About me, huh?" James asked with a grin.

"Yeah, about how pigheaded you are!" Gen laughed.

James frowned. He didn't think that was funny. And he told her so.

"Well, you are pigheaded!" she pointed out.

"I might be pigheaded, but it's still not funny!"

"Lighten up, Potter. Man, your sense of humour must have left you."

James scowled. "Must have." he muttered darkly.


	22. James Should Never Have Kids

False Illusions of Happiness

All righty guys, I need help. A friend gave me a list of ideas, which do you guys like the best?

James trying to talk her into getting married

Remus trying to break them up, failing, and getting with Lily instead

Sirius crying at the cruelty of the world

Lily catching them in Diagon Alley

Sirius bitching about being neglected

James finally convincing her to romp wildly

Gen telling him he shouldn't reproduce (this chapter)

James attempting to clothes shop for Gen

Sirius getting dyed pink as a dog while spying on Gen and James for Lily

Sirius and Lily joining forces to try to end the relationship

Sirius resorting to prank pulling

Sirius taking Polyjuice to be James so he can romp with Gen

Chapter 22: James Should Not Have Kids

Gen was laying stretched out on her bed, and James laying with his head on her stomach. She was idly playing with his hair. "You know, I thought we weren't going to get together." she muttered.

"I didn't say we are together." he muttered back. "But if you want to be..."

"Oh, no. I know you're just saying that because you want a shag."

"Well, that's always a plus."

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO SHAG ME SENSELESSLY?" she asked, sitting up quickly, sending him across the bed.

"Because Lily wouldn't let me." he grinned sheepishly.

"So you're saying I'm easy?" she demanded.

James shook his head. "No, I'm saying... hell I don't know what I'm saying. But shagging you is fun, Gwendolyn."

She looked as though she wasn't too sure she should take that as a compliment or not. Finally, she sighed, "You should never have kids, James. Ever."

"Why not?" he demanded of her, looking cross.

"Because!" she grinned. "They'd be shagging anything that moved. They'd be annoying. They'd be good a Quidditch. They -- " he stopped her by kissing her passionately. "James!" she cried out, pushing him away. "I wasn't finished!"

"I don't care." he murmured, kissing her again.

"You're such a git." she giggled, pushing him away again.

"I know. You love it. You know it makes you randy, Gwendolyn."

She scoffed. "Yeah. Right."

"Well, what does make you randy?" he asked, laying on his stomach and staring at her, all thoughts of Lily pushed out of his mind.

"What DOESN'T make you randy?" she groaned, laying next to him.

He started to laugh. "That's not what I asked."

"I don't know." she murmured, rolling over on her back and staring at the ceiling.

"Besides Remus." James added with a laugh.

Gen growled. "All thoughts of sleeping with you are now gone, you prude!"

"Sorry!" James whimpered.

"Nope, not accepting sorry." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw, come on! Sleep with me and think of Remus! I know that's what you did last time!"

"Excuse me?" she asked. "I have you know I wasn't thinking of Remus!"

"I'm sure." James muttered.

"Like you weren't thinking of Lily!"

"I – ah – erm – DAMN YOU, GWENDOLYN!"

Gen giggled. "You're so hot when you're angry."


	23. That's What You Get For Spying

False Illusions of Happiness

OK, so we've shortened the list to:

Pink Sirius, Remus/Lily, Sirius and Lily trying to break them up, Sirius crying, bitching, and prank pulling. So, let's make pinkness!

Chapter 23: That's What You Get For Spying

Gen and James were relaxing on her new couch, which was much more comfortable than the old one, her head resting on his chest, one arm tossed casually across his lap. He started to laugh. "Say, Gen, don't look out the window."

"Why not?" she asked.

James glanced at the window at. Two black ears were barely visible. "I think Lily sent him to spy on us."

Gen giggled. "You think we should do something to him? Something awfully bad?"

James smirked and said, "I would think he'd deserve it. Wouldn't you?"

She nodded. "I mean, really. What does Lily expect us to be doing?"

"I think she wants to catch us shagging." he shrugged.

Gen rolled her eyes. "Like I'd ever shag you."

"You have!" he pointed out.

Outside, Sirius would pop his head up at intervals, trying to catch them doing something, anything really, that could be incriminating. But all they were doing was laughing. He figured they hadn't seen him.

Inside, Gen got an idea. "You stay here." she laughed.

Sirius peeked back in the window again. Where had Gen gone?

She was heading upstairs to her window; opening it silently, she conjured a bucket of magical pink dye and dumped it on Sirius.

Downstairs, James was howling with laughter. Sirius transformed back into himself and glared up at her. "That's not funny, Gwendolyn!" he shouted.

"Yes, it is!" she called back, trying not to fall out the window for laughing. "That dye won't come out for a week."

"What dye?" he bellowed.

"That hot pink dye in your hair!" she shrieked.

He caught his reflection in the window and Disapparated, fuming.

"Oh, Gen, that was awful." James said, heading into her room, still laughing. "Classic. That made my day, thanks, love."

"You're welcome." she smiled.

Sirius, as it was, was bound and determined not to leave his house for a week. And Remus and Lily were not making it better. "Come on, Sirius, it's not THAT noticeable." Lily said, grinning, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Yes, it is! She's evil, I tell you! Pure damn evil!" Sirius groaned, staring at the mirror and his horribly pink hair.

"You just now realize this?" Remus asked, grinning.

"Shut up, Lupin, or I'll turn YOUR hair pink!"

Remus decided it was best to go once Sirius started threatening his hair. "See you around, Sirius." he snickered.

"So, what did they do?" Lily asked after he left.

"Besides dumping magical hair dye on me, nothing much."

Lily sighed. "Thanks anyway, Sirius."


	24. Plotting

False Illusions of Happiness

Ah, I think he'd look better with blue hair, myself.

Chapter 24: Plotting

"I know they're up to something!" Lily sighed, pacing in her living room. Sirius was stretched out on the couch, watching her lazily, a few strands of pink still in his hair.

"But what do you think they're up to? I mean, knowing Gen, she wouldn't want to shag James."

"But she has!" Lily groaned. "She has, and they'll probably shag again!"

"Why does it matter, Evans?"

"Because I want him back, dammit! And I can't get him back if he's shagging her!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, just tell him you want him back, Evans. It's as simple as that. And tempt her with Remus."

"It's not that simple!" she exclaimed, sinking onto the love seat and sighing. "Even if I DO tempt her with Remus, he might not want me back, and he might want to stay with her!"

Sirius laughed at her and said, "James? Stay with Gwendolyn? No, I don't see it."

"Well, I do!" Lily wailed.

"Well," Sirius began, sitting up and grinning, "what do you propose we do about it?"

She fixed him with a piercing stare and said, "I don't know! I haven't got that far yet! Although... I think you just gave me an idea... though... I doubt it would work..." She sounded as though she were trying to convince herself it would.

"Tell me!"

She grinned wickedly and said, "You and I could act like we're a couple, to make them jealous."

"Yes, that's brilliant!" Sirius grinned, standing up. "No, wait, it's not." he said, sinking back onto the couch. "SHE hates me, so SHE wouldn't be jealous. Though, if we could get Remus to agree..." he trailed off with a wink.

Lily nodded, smirking. "Though, I doubt he would. She'd drop James in a heartbeat, you know she would."

"Or kill you." Sirius laughed.

"Yeah." Lily sighed.

"And me. Because she would KNOW that I had something to do with it."

Lily crossed the room and sat down next to him. "It's not fair. The way she hates you. I mean, you haven't done anything to her."

"I know. And she loves Moony. It's just not right!" He sounded very dejected, so Lily gave him a quick hug.

"Hey, Marci loves you."

"But she's not as good looking as Gen!" he said, staring at her as if she had lost it.

"Sirius!" Lily groaned. "I take that hug back!"


End file.
